creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Archives Thanks Thanks for your help and advice. I'm been struggling to no end with just posting anything on here. I'm sure I'll find my way around eventually. DaReckless (talk) 17:26, July 14, 2016 (UTC)DaReckless curious I peeked at the deleted story appeal archives..... Do you guys ever get an appeal that doesn't end in big bold denied?! Cause that is pretty much all I see there! O.O Nachtrae (talk) 13:44, July 15, 2016 (UTC) : "Despite popular belief, we don't delete stories for fun" Unless you're Empy? (I've been reading some of those blogs heh. They amuse me) : To be fair, I only skimmed over it in curiosity. I didn't really read everything in detail, especially since certain responses are huge (mostly the advice given by Empy). It's....rather sad that so many people apparently don't improve their stories once taken down. It's also sad that so many people don't seem to know how to find the Workshop. The Workshop's presence was my very reason for joining! I had (have) a story but wasn't confident enough to just be like 'here is my story go read and love it please i worked really hard and its my first so pls be nice i dont want months of work crushed~!' (purposely written in horrible English). : Is it maybe an idea to get the workshop added to the list of big white bold buttons on the front page? I know that it's already present in bold lettering below but....It's clearly not obvious enough. : Nachtrae (talk) 14:13, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::: I work as a webdeveloper and trust me....never underestimate how little people want to read/pay attention. Unless it pops up in a window right in front of their nose with huge letters and a blinking background, chances are they'll miss it. Somehow. ::: That aside, I do have a question about serial killer Creepypasta characters. There's a fairly lengthy list of points to avoid in terms of a certain Jeff, but it does leave me wondering how to properly set one up. I have one in the works but I'm afraid he'd be seen as a Jeff type. Do you have some advice perhaps? ::: Nachtrae (talk) 17:21, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I'm REALLY sorry that I gave that impression. I didn't mean it. I merely intended to point out how....well, how blind some people can be from the experiences I had. And you're right. Even as a homepage, people would probably still ignore it. ::::: Again, I apologise if I sounded like I knew better. ::::: As for the killer: Fortunately none of those points are present in him so I can breathe a sigh of relief with that. ::::::: I completely understand. The internet either makes you an asshole, or turns you into.....you! I promise to not hesitate with questions. ::::::: Nachtrae (talk) 17:55, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Just reusing this little section so I don't have to swamp your page with moar sections! You're an admin...that means you've seen a looot of pastas come by, and probably know how to give solid critique right? Cause it just so happens I have two stories in the Workshop that could use some. They're 'White Light' and 'Return Him' If you happen to have a moment, could you perhaps take a peek at them? 'White Light' is a micro and 'Return Him' is under 800 words, so it shouldn't take too long. Thanks in advance! Nachtrae (talk) 15:01, July 16, 2016 (UTC) : I'm a big girl! No need to sugarcoat. : Nachtrae (talk) 15:20, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::: You probably got the note through the wiki buuuuut, I have added a new version of 'Return Him' to the Workshop. It's in the comments, not the first post. I do think I've made it significantly darker and unsettling this time around. Share your thoughts? ::: Nachtrae (talk) 18:59, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Applying for rollback Oh my God! I'm really doing it! RuckusQuantum 18:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm not here to appeal right now. I would just like to know what mistakes i made. the story was tThe Lake And The Woods I am wokring out the grammatical erors but i can't cut oiut the some of the "filler" Nothuing in there is "filler" The three times the deer is shot is a metaphor for the 3 encounters with the creature. Just like the deer, the protagonists manages to avoid dying in each encounter but the last one> which something does die. it's up to you to decide if the creature is actually dead at the end. (but remember the turkeys) and the eye part too. I describe the eyes of the dead deer as black and souless. I later describe the creature's eyes as black and souless too. That is not a coincidence. Deletion Appeal Could you please look at my appeal, if you're available? Thanks in advance. CappkaTalk 12:30, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :I had a friend read it and he understood it, so I don't really get why it wouldn't make sense. What in particular don't you understand? CappkaTalk 13:25, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I'll put it on the workshop. Thanks for looking at the appeal. CappkaTalk 14:12, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Story Hi. I saw that my contribution got deleted. The only reason I saw was that it did not meet guideline standards. I went ahead and looked over them, and I have a pretty good idea what the problem was. If possible, I would like to know specifically what you found to be the issue, so that I can correct it for next time and avoid the 1-day ban. It was just deleted today, so hopefully you can recall. If you did not specifically take it down, i.e. it was an automatic removal by the system or something, I would also like to know that, again to avoid the issue in the future. Thanks. Salt Fuck u :Yeah, how dare you delete his shit story? The true horror is reflected in what he did to the English language, you Bastardus... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:30, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Lmao. The poor, poor English language. The Badmin's reign of terror continues! ::Jay Ten (talk) 12:43, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Venomous Review? (again) Hello Jay. I know that you are probably really busy, and I know that in the Writers Workshop I had recieved feedback for this story, but... It's published on the site now, and I've submitted it to Whitix's Contest. It's got a few positive reviews, and one long negative one - but I'd like for you to give it a read and review. I'm not sure if that would be cheating, but I hope to make one final edit to the story before it is judged. I just wanted to take you back up on that request for a review, as I know there are probably flaws in the story that an inexperienced writer like me would overlook. If you are too busy or you don't think it's necessary, I completely understand. I just don't want to look back on the story in the future and regret not asking for a final professional opinion. Anarchic Operations (talk) 15:54, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Small Flavor Sorry for the delay, was out of state for the weekend. I'll try to get to that story soon if feedback is still needed. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 19:59, July 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Venomous Review (again) That's fine man. I wholly understand. I am still a novice and it goes without saying I still have alot of work to do (having only ever written two stories) if I want to break the cycle of cliches and utilize my writing potential to the fullest. I thankyou for your honesty, and I respect your decision for not reviewing the story. I wouldn't know how to give adequate feedback on how to improve a story I didn't like, especially if that story has already been posted and it cannot be wholly rewriten. Thanks again and hopefully you enjoy my next story a little more. I'll try to implement the critiques you and Mike have given! Anarchic Operations (talk) 11:09, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Story Hi, is it ok for you to delete my pasta "Hell Dog"? Thanks regarding blogs Just so you know... You will never be able to scare me again. Ever. I am also done prowling old blogs now I think. The picture itself may be gone but the fanart of Princess Jay remains...... Nachtrae (talk) 14:27, July 19, 2016 (UTC) : I never knew there were so many Jay Ten's on Skype...... Any more information you can give because I don't want to end up adding some freaky person ony my Skype....... : Nachtrae (talk) 16:57, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::: Sent you a leeeengthy message on Skype about the killer idea (heh. Pun not intended but keeping it in regardless). It details most everything about the killer itself. Like I said before, I am mostly struggling with how to tell his story. ::: Nachtrae (talk) 21:23, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I do not consider myself anywhere near skilled enough to join something huge like that xD Maybe the next one when I have a little more experience writing creepy stories! ::::: Nachtrae (talk) 22:01, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Any chance you have a moment today to peek at what I send you on Skype? Not trying to pressure you, I'm just excited about the character and want some feedback on him. ::::: Nachtrae (talk) 13:55, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Group Collab I'm going to sit this one out. There's a lot of negative stuff going on right now and I can't commit to anything in my current state. Sorry. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:38, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Ha thanks Ya filthy animal Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:09, July 21, 2016 (UTC) A shapoopy story We had a unit on "Romeo & Juliet" in freshman English, and one of my classmates (a gifted artist whose desk happened to be close to mine) wondered why they didn't have more vulgar language in old plays. There was some time between the end of the lesson and the end of the period that day, and he used that time to draw a cartoon on his desk. One guy threatened to cut off something of the other one (I forget which slang term he used, but I think we all know what it was) and feed it to the dogs, and the other one replied, "Oh, shapoop!" I quietly observed, "You're going to get in trouble!" Seconds later the teacher came by and saw it. She gaped and then told him, "See me after class." He later told me he had to clean every desk in that classroom and another teacher's classroom. On a related note, I found out the "Shipoopy" number from that one episode of Family Guy was inspired by a number from The Music Man (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jj622vbrrU). The More You Know. I appreciate you letting me know, but I usually work alone. Hopefully some good stories will come from that. Raidra (talk) 02:02, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Collab Thanks for the link boss. I'll have my eye on that thread and keep it in mind. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 03:56, July 21, 2016 (UTC)